Manuel quiere shuparleh loh peshoh
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Italia/Chile/Italia. "―¡Así que déjame SHUPARTEH LOH PESHOH CON PASIÓN! Estoy muy ready." ¡¿Qué querrá decir Manuel con esa frase casi terminando la historia! No hay OoC de Manuel. Claro que no.


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro-Manuel/Chile, no lo leas.

**Advertencias.** Los personajes de esta historia derrochan estupidez. Si esperas que haya riqueza lingüística, llegaste al lugar equivocado. Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque no he estudiado para la prueba de física.

**Shuparleh loh peshoh: **expresión que se hizo conocida después de que una periodista entrevistara a un violador o algo así, lo único importante es que lo que más le gustaba de las mujeres era "shuparleh loh peshoh", es decir, "chuparles los pechos" o "lamerles los melones/naranjas/otra fruta".  
><strong>Cimarreros: <strong>escolares que se saltan el colegio para… para hacer cualquier cosa, como leer en el metro.  
><strong>Flaites:<strong> gente soez, grotezca, grosera, ordinaria, y todo lo malo del mundo. ¡Vivan los Derechos Humanos! (?)

**X**

**Manuel quiere shuparleh loh peshoh.**

**X**

Manuel estaba leyendo el diario y sintió toda esa atmósfera mala onda que hay en el mundo y algo hizo click en su cerebro. Se paró como si tuviera un dolor en el culo por las folladas exhaustivas que le daba su ESPOSO AMANTE NOVIO POLOLO CUCHICÚ Martín (Argentina), y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y salió. Todo esto en cámara rápida, como en Friday.

Bajó las interminables escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso (su pseudo oficina estaba en el segundo piso) y se fue a la calle. Fin.

Fin de ese acto.

Ahora está caminando por el apestoso centro de Santiago, lleno de gente con cara de culo, que camina rápido (todo el mundo llega atrasado, claro) y ve a los cimarreros flaites o cimarreros de sexo indefinido.

De pronto, como sucede en los fics donde TODO es oportuno (como la salita que está siempre en las conferencias internacionales), va a la embajada de Italia (no se me ocurría otra. Apenas sé dónde queda la de Brasil y Argentina).

―¡ITALIA! ¡! ―grita Manuel.

Y claro, Italia aparece.

―Vee~, ¿qué sucede, veee, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ―le contesta llorón.

―Ven para acá, ven que el tío Manuel te dirá algo.

E Italia como es tan cándido e ingenuo e inocente acude al llamado de su excelencia don José Manuel.

―Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalia… ―babea un poco― QUIERO SHUPARTEH LOH PESHOH. SHUPÁAAAAAAAARTELOH BIEN LAMÍOH.

Italia se caga del susto. Literalmente.

―¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Sálvame! ¡Chile me propone cosas oscuras!

―¡Qué weás oscuras weón oh'! ¡Ya todo el mundo sabe que te gusta la weá, te gusta que Alemania te llene de cuero y cuerdas!

Italia para de lloriquear y llamar inútilmente a Alemania (este fic es oportuno pero no tanto. Disculpen).

―¿Estás celoso, Manuelín, veeeee~? ―le pica con el dedo en la mejilla. A Chile le enfada eso. Demasiado.

―¡No toquí maricón!

―¡Pe-pero, vee~! ¡Tú me quieres hacer no-sé-qué con mis pezones! ¡Estoy confundido!

Manuel se sonroja como una colegiala de quince años que ha visto cómo su profesora de historia sonreía cuando… bueno, se entiende.

―Es que… es que Italia, te amo. Te amo desde que jugamos el partido más sucio en el mundial del 62', es una fiesta universal, del deporte del balón, como consigna…

―Céntrate, Chile.

―Cortai la atmósfera oh'. Ya, bueno, desde que nos agarramos a golpes no me he podido sacar esta erección ―se baja los pantalones y le muestra el pene―, así que espero que te responsabilices. Eres el seme de la relación.

―¿A-ah?

Italia no entendía nada, ya que él es muy uke, pero es seme cuando está en compañía de su hermano Romano, pero esa es otra historia.

―¡Así que déjame SHUPARTEH LOH PESHOH CON PASIÓN! Estoy muy ready.

―Está bien, pero veeee~, yo también te amo. Fue muy vee~ y tierno de tu parte ponerte tan celoso y tsundere por culpa de Alemania.

Y ahí Chile le chupó los pechos a Italia e Italia le chupó el pene a Chile, fue como un sesenta y nueve, pero sin Alemania. Alemania, al enterarse de que no lo habían llamado para participar, Amanda (su doble personalidad) salió a flote y se violó a Egipto, quien estaba malherido por las circunstancias en que se encontraba su país, lo cual excitó aún más a Amanda!Alemania.

Finlandia cambió su lavadora por otra que no estuviera llena de semen.

**Fin.**

_Aaaay, me excita sacar a Manuel fuera de personaje. Todo el mundo sabe que él es una jodida colegiala caliente y nada más. No tenía idea qué hacer con la historia, pero como también me excita esto de hacer fics con CUALQUIER COSA QUE VEA, me da igual.  
>Nos vemos, y cuidado con shuparleh loh peshoh a cualquier persona ;D.<em>


End file.
